diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Sakamaki
}} Reiji Sakamaki (逆巻　レイジ Sakamaki Reiji) is the second eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Reiji and his older brother, Shu, are the sons of Beatrix, the second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Reiji usually wears suit-like attire to match his seemingly polite personality. Uniform wise, Reiji wears the usual black uniform jacket buttoned up with a perfect tie, along with black pants and black dress shoes. Reiji's hair is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. His hair is a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. Reiji's eyes are red. Personality Reiji has refined manners, and though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking which the creators describe to be 'butler-like', his words tends to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, but he has a lot of self-made and strange rules. But despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor, albeit a dry one. Although Reiji is the second son, he takes it upon himself to keep the house tidy and manage household affairs as well as try to keep his brothers in line. This, combined with his seemingly polite, gentlemanly posture, often leads him to appear more like the eldest, as opposed to his older brother Shu. As it may be implied by how he values rules and manners, Reiji is a strict person - both towards himself and those around him. He is an arrogant, prideful person who demands perfectionism and dislikes admitting to weakness but though his words may be harsh, they shouldn't always be taken at face value. As an extreme sadist just like the rest of his brothers, and his particular brand tends to be schadenfreude, and sometimes he might do, or say something in order to get a reaction that amuses him. Along with his passion for experimenting and making potions/drugs, he loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. This same love is sometimes used against him by his brothers to coerce Reiji into cooking for them through saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - something that causes Reiji extremely chagrin as it appears his brothers has a penchant for destroying it when they use it. History Reiji is the second born son of the Sakamaki family. Because his mother is the second wife yet she gave birth to the first son, Shu, Beatrix received a lot of hostility from Cordelia who was the first wife. This lead Beatrice to completely neglect Reiji in favor of focusing all her attention to shape Shu into a good heir for his father. However, while Shu hates the restrictions and attention given to him, Reiji craves his mother's attention - eventually leading him to burn down a local human village and killed Shu's human friend, Edgar, in an attempt to impress his mother, as well as punish and stop Shu from running away from his responsibilities and making her upset. When that still didn't work and only served to make Shu even more withdrawn while his mother continued to still not acknowledge him, Reiji's resentment only continued to grow. Eventually he lashes out by hiring Seiji, a vampire hunter (who turns out to be Yui's father) to kill Beatrix - believing that in this way, his mother would finally acknowledge him. Unfortunately he was only left with regret and disappointment as he watched Beatrix in her final moment, at peace that she would finally be free from Cordelia's harassment, as well as proud to witness Reiji's growth (according to the artbook, for the vampires, killing an 'opponent' is considered a mark of becoming a grown up), thus Reiji seeks to find a way to resurrect her - claiming that he wants to do so only so that next time, he could make her suffer by his own hands. Relationships Family Just like with the rest of the family, Reiji doesn't have a particularly close relationship with his brothers. He look after the household affairs, and he may try to keep them in accordance with the rules their father set for them, but generally, he leaves them to their own devices so long as they leave him to his. Due to his rigidness, he sometimes end up as the butt of his brothers' jokes, however. Shu Due to how that Shu chose to spurn the attention their mother gave him and generally slack off and do nothing, Reiji has grown to deeply resent and despise Shu, as well as developed a strong inferiority complex towards Shu out of the jealousy he feels for all the things Reiji believes Shu takes for granted. Reiji is the cause for the fire that lead to the death of Shu's first and only friend, a human named Edgar - something that is a cause of trauma for Shu, though Shu himself is unaware of this. Reiji's nickname for Shu is "Good-for-Nothing" (穀潰し Gokutsubushi). Abilities Quotes *''"Take your activities to your private room."'' (To Ayato) *''"Honestly. Did you really believed the fairytail written by a mortal?"'' (To Yui, about vampires) *''"If you have any complaints, you are welcomed to leave anytime."'' (To Yui) *''"As your reward, I will cut it heavily with my whip."'' (To Yui) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male